WWT King of the WWT
King of the WWT '''is an annual Pay Per View event produced by World Wrestling Television (WWT). The event includes the '''King of the WWT tournament. 'King of the WWT 2011' *'Snap' def. Patrick Star to retain the WWT Television Championship **Snap pinned Patrick after a Victory Roll and using the ropes *'Kappa Mikey' def. Jimmy Neutron **Mikey pinned Jimmy after a Lylymu Splash *'Semi finals tournament match: Danny Phantom' def. Captain Youngblood **Danny pinned Youngblood after a Ghost Slam *'Semi finals tournament match: Jake Long' def. Dagget Beaver **Jake pinned Dagget after a Dragon DDT *'Timmy Turner' def. Squidward Tentacles to win the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Squidward after a Star Dust and a Timmy Star *'Lydia' (W/Dagget Beaver) def. Shego (W/Ino Yamanaka as a special referee) to win the WWT Womens Championship **Lydia pinned Shego after a Lydia-Plex *'King of the WWT: Jake Long' def. Danny Phantom **Jake pinned Danny after a Dragon DDT *'Gaara' def. Spongebob Squarepants, Kankurō, Eric Cartman, Shikamaru Nara and Invader Zim in a Ladder match to retain the WWT World Championship **Gaara unhooked the title Tournament brackets 1. Originally, Chouji was suppose to face Timmy Turner, but he was attacked by Jimmy Neutron prior to the match, so Norbert took his place. 2. That was a WWT National Championship match. 'King of the WWT 2013' ' *'The Angry Beavers' def. Zaku and Dosu (W/Kin Tsuchi) and retained the 'WWT Tag Team Championship' **Dagget pinned Zaku after the '''Beaver Splash' *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Lydia, Shego and Sakura Haruno and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Sakura after a Brain Crush *'Patrick Star' def. Neji Hyūga **Patrick pinned Neji after a SuperNova *'The Bully's Authority' (Wolfgang and Eric Cartman) def. Chouji Akimichi and Sasquatch **Wolfgang pinned Sasquatch after a Double Bully Bomb *'Kappa Mikey' def. Skulker and unified the WWT Television Championship and the WWT National Championship **Mikey pinned Skulker after a Lylymu Splash **After the match, the Color Rangers came out and smashed the National title. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Kankurō **Naruto pinned Kankuro after the Cursed Seal *'Timmy Turner' def. Shikamaru Nara and won the King of the WWT tournament. **Timmy pinned Shikamaru after the Timmy Star *'Jake Long' def. Spongebob Squarepants and retained the WWT World Championship **Jake pinned Spongebob after the Dragon DDT Tournament brackets 1. Norbert won the match but was too injured to compete, so Skulker advanced. 'King of the WWT 2014' ' *'Gaz' def. Shego, Ino Yamanaka, Lydia, Sakura Haruno, Fifi La Fume, Roll and Kin Tsuchi and retained the 'WWT Womens Championship' **Gaz pinned Roll after a '''Cherry Blossom' from Sakura. *'Eddy, Sai, Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta' def. Kappa Mikey, Mysterion and the Angry Beavers (Daggett and Norbert) **Sai pinned Mysterion after a Tornado DDT. *'The Bully's Authority' (Wolfgang and Eric Cartman ) def. The Sand Siblings (Gaara and Kankurō) in a Hardcore Match and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Wolfgang pinned Kankuro after he hit him with a Lead Pipe. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' def. Sasquatch and Skulker **Fuzzy pinned Skulker after a Dixie Killer. *'Snap' def. Rock Lee ©, Invader Zim and Captain Youngblood in a Four Corners No DQ match and won the WWT Television Championship **Lee was eliminated after an Alien Spear from Zim. **Zim was eliminated after a Pirate Bomb from Youngblood. **Youngblood was eliminated after a Snappy Bomb through a table. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Timmy Turner and won the King of the WWT tournament. **Naruto pinned Timmy after a Roll Up. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Jake Long in a Last Man Standing Match **Shikamaru won after Jake couldn't answer the ten count. Both hit each other with a steel chair, but Shikamaru fell on the ropes, still standing on his feet. *'Patrick Star' def. Neji Hyūga and retained the WWT World Championship **Patrick pinned Neji after the SuperNova. Tournament brackets 'King of the WWT 2015' ' *'Timmy Turner' def. Sai **Timmy pinned Sai after a '''Star Dust'. *'Team Amazement' (Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin) def. The Angry Beavers (Dagget and Norbert) and The Otonin (Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta) in a Hardcore Match and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Bart pinned Dagget with the BartDog moments after Dagget hit a Springboard Legdrop on Zaku. *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Sakura Haruno and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Sakura after a Witch's Peak *'Jimmy Neutron' def. Captain Youngblood **Jimmy pinned Youngblood after Wolfgang, who came ringside with Eric Cartman moments earlier, entered the ring and hit the Wolf's Kick on Youngblood after Youngblood hit Walk The Plank on Jimmy. **Prior to the match, Wolfgang and Cartman attacked Youngblood during his entrance but he easily fought them off. **During the bout, Invader Zim, Misty, Skulker and Ember McLain interfered. **Per match's stipulation, Jimmy won Skulker's Contract. **After the bout, Jimmy made Skulker Chokeslam Youngblood and left with him. *'Snap' def. Fuzzy Lumpkins and retained the WWT Television Championship **Snap pinned Fuzzy after a Sunset Flip as Fuzzy was going to hit the Dixie Killer. *'Patrick Star' def. Shikamaru Nara in a No DQ, Falls Count Anywhere, Strap Match **Patrick won with the Pat Gore as Jason Smith counted the fall. **Both Temari and Chouji Akimichi interfered on behalf of Shikamaru late in the contest. The Angry Beavers come out to hit Chouji, while Temari tried to run away. Jason Smith made his return after being injured by the Shinobis and threw her into the ring. Patrick then hit Temari with the SuperNova. *'Rock Lee' def. Neji Hyugga and won the King of the WWT tournament. **Rock Lee pinned Neji after a Leaf Hurricane. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Jake Long and won the WWT World Championship **Naruto pinned Jake after the Cursed Seal. Tournament brackets Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's